


Hard Right

by visionshadows



Category: E.R.
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Hard Right

**Hard Right**  

**Life is a haze of medicine, drugs, sex, and sleep for Neela come winter. On her left is her future coming together. On her right is her life falling apart. And somewhere in between is her chance for love.**  
  
Only her chance for love is in love with another.  
  
Michael smiles for her brightly and presses his hand to the small of her back when she’s looking harried and frustrated. He takes her out for drinks and licks the backs of her knees during sex. He quizzes her on aortic ruptures and prune belly syndrome. Lab results fill her dreams and Michael’s warm voice talking about potassium levels turns her on during rounds.  
  
Neela is sure that is somewhat perverted, but on a scale of one to ten, it’s fairly low on the perversion scale.  
  
Neela’s sure her desire to see Michael lick the back of Greg’s knees during sex ranks higher on the perversion scale. Actually watching Michael lick the back of Greg’s knees ranks even higher, like an eleven or twelve.  
  
It starts in a bar with martinis and cold bottles of beer. Greg presses his bottle against the nape of Michael’s neck and Michael leans back, his eyes sparkling as he smiles at Greg. Heat pools in Neela’s stomach as Greg moves closer, his lips by Michael’s ear as he whispers something Neela can only pretend to hear. She laughs and sips her martini while Greg starts to press his beer to Michael’s crotch.  
  
Michael’s bed is big enough for the three of them since Neela’s tiny and she really just sits propped up against the headboard, watching the two of them. Her hand slips between her own legs and with trembling fingers she brings herself off to the sight of the man she loves being fucked by an asshole who he loves more than he loves her.  
  
Neela lets out a shaky breath and her life swerves further to the right.

[  
](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/other/)


End file.
